


I Know You

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, It's been so long since I wrote those two, Kissing Prompts, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: Can Yuya really say she knows everything about Yuzu?





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt: A kiss... without a motive.

They have known each other all their lives, they know all that there is to know about each other, they have even seen into each other’s hearts and  _souls_.

And yet… and yet, there are times where Yuya feels that maybe he doesn’t know Yuzu as well as she knows him.

Like right now… they are both having their cool down time after training - cooling down is also important for the burning heart, or so the Director says - and he can’t help but be drawn to the way she looks at the sunset peaking behind the ocean. The red, orange and golden colors of the sky compliment her and make her stand against the scenery.

Yuzu looks so faraway, despite being so close.

Even when he hovers her hand inside his, and even after he feels her hand squeezing back, she still doesn’t break off whatever trance she is, Yuya feels curious about it.

What is she looking at? What could she be thinking of? 

He scoots closer to her, trying to make out something about her expression.

Then all of the sudden he is staring at her eyes and he almost feels like keeling over due to the way his heart skips not one, nor two, or even three, but several beats.

Instead of that, he stills in place looking back at her and it feels like the time around time is still.

The brush of her lips against his is soft, barely there, it makes him feel warm and giddy and even restless; the feeling remains even after she leaned back only a couple inches.

“Uh-uh… what, um I mean, why?” Unsurprisingly the sentence has barely any sense, but Yuzu can  _always_  tell what he means to say.

“No reason.” And she seems way too delighted while saying it that if his mouth didn’t still feel tingly he might pout.

There are definitelty sides of Yuzu he needs to know better.


End file.
